Year of Romance
by jamesb497
Summary: The romance between Rean and Alisa over their year as Class VII


Year of Romance

Summery

The romance between Rean and Alisa over their year as Class VII

I don't own the legend of heroes

Plz forgive spelling and punctuation R&R and Enjoy.

They met on the last day of March. They were walking out of the train station. He stopped to look at the scenery and she bumped into him.

"Ow." she said. He turned around and saw a girl with blond hair and she was wearing the same school uniform as him. "Oh sorry." he said as he held out his hand and help her up. They talked for a bit before she went on ahead towards the opening ceremony.

Later that day they fell into a trap door during their classes "orienteering exercise". He tried to catch her but they ended up in an awkward position. She was mad at him for a little bit after that.

April

In April they were officially classmates. She was still mad at him. He tried apologizing a few times and even helped her clean up the lacrosse equipment. But she was too stubborn and prideful to apologize.

Then they were paired in a group with two of their other classmates on a field study to Celdic. That morning before they departed she apologized to him. "Rean" she said.

"Oh good morning Alisa." He replied They stared at each other for a second before.

"I'm sorry. Why are you apologizing." they said at the same time. Then they laughed.

"But really I'm sorry if I hadn't tried to play hero this situation would not have happened."

"No I'm the one who should be sorry you were trying to catch me, and then I slapped you for it and I've been to stubborn and prideful to apologize. So once again I'm sorry and thanks."

"No its." he just sighed knowing that he was going to lose this battle. "Your welcome." he said as they shook hands beginning anew.

"Well good to see that you two made up." They turned and saw the rest of their group members Laura and Elliot walking down the stairs.

"Yea." Elliot agreed.

"Yea it took us awhile but we have that situation behind us." Rean said.

"I'll say Alisa has been trying to apologize for the past two weeks." Laura said

"L-Laura." she said while blushing.

They all laughed and went to the station.

It turns out that they made a good team Alisa with her long ranged attacks and arts and Rean with his close ranged attacks and crafts.

"Alisa now."

"Right."

She shot the monster in the eye with her bow and Rean came in and finished it off with his sword.

"Good work Alisa."

"You to Rean."

"You to make a good pair." Elliot said.

"Indeed a good team." Laura said.

They blushed then they continued on with their field study.

The next day Rean and Laura made up from what had occurred last night.

"Now it feels like a waste of time trying to come up with a plan to get these two to make up" Alisa said as soon as she said that she covered her mouth realising she said that out loud.

They looked at her.

"Sorry Alisa." Rean said

"Indeed it seems we caused some trouble for you." Laura said

Alisa just looked at them

"No no don't worry about it can we just forget about it and get going." she said. They nodded and went to do today's tasks. As they were walking Rean walked next to Alisa.

"Hey Alisa." he said

"Yea what is it?"

"Thank you."

"F-for what?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

"For trying to help with me and Laura."

"But I didn't do anything."

" I know but thanks for caring."

Then he walked ahead leaving a flustered Alisa behind. At the end of the day they were on the train ride home. All four students tired from their quests from the day. Laura and Elliot were already asleep and Alisa was trying to stay awake.

"Yawn."

"You tired?"

She could only nod in reply

"Then get some sleep okay." Again she nodded and went to sleep. Rean soon followed. But what they would not realize until they wake up is that Alisa rolled her head on Rean's shoulder and then Rean rolled his head on top of hers.

May

In May they started to get used to their classes and started to get along pretty well. When it was their free day he took a break from helping the Student counsel and watch her play lacrosse. When she saw him watching her she couldn't help but smile. Later that day he asked her and a few others in their class to help with investigating with the old schoolhouse.

"Alright Class VII our mission is to investigate the 2nd floor of the old schoolhouse. Are you ready?"

"Yea." everyone agreed.

When they reached the end of the 2nd floor they were faced to face with a giant monster.

"Just like last time." Gaius said.

"Alright Class VII prepare to engage." Rean said.

It was a tough battle and just before they killed it the monster tried to swipe at Alisa.

"Alisa look out." Rean said as he pushed her out of the way only to get hit and smacked into the wall.

After the beast did that Laura went in and sliced the monsters head off killing it.

"Rean." Alisa yelled as she ran up to him healing arts in hand.

"Why would you do that?" she asked with a look worry on her face. He just looked up at her and smiled

"Because you're my friend Alisa and I don't want you to get hurt if I can help it." If they were listening then they would of heard their friends talking.

"Those two would make a good couple huh?" Elliot asked.

"Indeed the winds may blow in their direction" Gaius said.

Laura could only nod in agreement.

When it came time for there next field study they were put into different into different groups. On the day of departure they said their goodbyes.

"Rean be careful okay." she asked.

"Alright you to." he said.

"Oh and good luck with you know." she gestured to Jusis and Machias.

"Don't worry I'll try to get them to see eye to eye."

"If anyone can do that it's you Rean see you in a few days." she said then boarded her train with her group.

When they were on their way back from this month's field studies Laura whispered in her ear

"You know it's hard to sleep when you're muttering Reans name in your sleep."

When she said that Alisa felt her face go red as her uniform.

"W-What no I didn't."

"Yea sure tell that to yourself in your sleep." she said.

"S-Shut up."

June

In June they were studying together for midterms.

"Alright and what does this symbol mean?" he asks

"That's the symbol for infantry."

"Correct."

After their week of midterms he learned who she really was. Alisa Reinford heir the the Reinford company the biggest manufacturing company in the country. The next day he was walking around doing student council work when he saw her in the orbal computer room.

"Isn't this door supposed to be locked." he said startling her and closing the door behind him

She looked and saw it was only Rean.

"Yea but I guess they forgot to lock it." she said looking down.

"Alisa if something's wrong you can talk to me you know that right?"

"Yea I guess I can" she said while smiling at him.

"Huh I thought I locked this door "click" there we go."

"Did he just lock the door?" she asked

"With us on the inside yep."

"Great just great." she said

"Well I guess we're stuck here until someone comes by." he said. She just sighed.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Why did you hide the truth about your family from us?"

"I don't know I guess that I didn't want to be treated differently."

He just laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Alisa we have the son of Duke Albarea one of the four great houses and the daughter of the radiant blade master one of the strongest swordsman in the country and we don't treat them any differently. So why would we treat you any different?"

"I don't know it's just all my life kids have treated me differently both commoners and nobles. At least I had people like Sharon so I was never truly alone."

"Sharons like a big sister to you isn't she?"

"Huh you know I guess you're right." she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm pleased to hear you say that Milady." they heard.

"What?" When she said that Sharon opened the door to the room.

"Sharon what how. How did you know we were in here and how did you open the door?" she asked.

"Haha Lady Alisa the power of my love for you allows me to do anything. But if you'd like I can keep you locked in here with your boyfriend." she said.

When she said that their faces went red as their uniforms. "Sharon h-he is not my boyfriend."

"Well anyway thanks for unlocking the door Sharon I'll be going now. I'll see the both of you back at the dorm." Rean said still a little flustered.

"Oh yea see you back at the dorm." Alisa said.

"See you later Master Rean." Sharon said.

Rean walked out to continue with his work with the student counsel.

"So you like him don't you Milady.

Alisa's face once again went red as a tomato.

"S-Sharon."

A week later they were a paired in the same group on their field study to Gaius's home land the Nord Highlands.

On the way their they ran into Alisa's mother the chairman of the Reinford company. It was quick but what she said just seemed to make Alisa mad.

On the rest of the train ride to Nord Alisa was so mad she didn't say anything. Rean then had an idea of how to calm her down.

"Hey Alisa want to play some blade?" Rean asked. Thinking it was a good way to take her mind off of her mother she agreed. So they pulled out their Blade decks and dueled.

"Ready Rean?"

"Ready"

"Let the battle begin." They drew their ten cards and began to battle.

"Draw" they both said Alisa drew a 3 and Rean drew a 1.

"You're up first." she said.

"Okay then" he said as he placed down a 4 bringing his total to five.

Then Alisa placed a 3 bringing her total to 6.

Rean then played a 2 bringing his total to 7.

Alisa then played a four bringing her score to 10.

Rean then played a 5 bringing his score to 12.

Alisa the played another 3 bringing her score up to 13.

Rean then played a 2 bringing his score up to 14.

Alisa then played a 5 bringing her score up to 18.

"Bolt" Rean said as he played a bold card getting rid of Alisa's 5 and bringing her total back down to 13.

Alisa played a revive card bring back her 5 bringing her total back up to 18.

Rean then played a 5 bringing his total up to 19.

Alisa then played a 1 bringing her score to 19 and since they had the same score they had to get rid of the cards on the field and Draw again.

Alisa drew a 2 and Rean Rean drew a 1.

"Your turn." Alisa said.

Rean then played a 6 bringing his total to 7.

"Bolt" Alisa said getting rid of Rean's 6 and bringing him back down to one.

Rean then played a 7 bringing his total to 8.

"Mirror" Alisa said as she played her mirror card flipping her score with Reans. So her score is now 8 and Reans is now 2.

"Bolt" Rean said. Getting rid of her 7 bringing her total down to 1.

"Mirror" Alisa said flipping her score with Reans. So her score is now 2 and Reans is now 1.

Rean played the last card in his hand a 7 bringing his score to 8.

Alisa played the last card in her hand a 6 bringing bringing her score to 8. Since they had the same score the had to get rid of the cards on the field and draw again and since they neither player had cards in his or her hand the person who draws the highest card wins.

"Draw" they said as they drew their card.

They both drew their card.

Alisa drew a 6 and Rean drew a 3 meaning that Alisa won.

"Yes I won" Rean just smiled at her.

"A smile suits your face better than a frown Alisa" he said.

Alisa felt her cheeks turn red. "You asked me to play because it you thought it would make me feel better?"

He nodded.

Alisa just looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Rean. Want to go again?" she asked.

"Sure."

The other members of their group were just looking at them smiling.

"Those 2 would be good together" Emma whispered in Jusis's ear.

"Indeed. Even I have to admit they would make a good couple." he whispered back.

The next day he met her grandfather and after they were done with their quests everyone was in Gaius's home eating dinner.

"I'm going out for a bit." Alisa said. As she got up and left the hut.

After she left Rean got up as well.

"Rean where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"To check on Alisa." he answered.

Rean then went out of the hut but if he looked back he would have seen the rest of his classmates smiling at him. Rean walked out and saw Alisa standing there.

"Alisa?"

"Oh hey Rean whats up?"

"Nothing much you alright."

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just going to stay out here and get some fresh air for a little b-whaa!"

Alisa suddenly fell but Rean was able to catch her.

"S-Sorry about that." she said.

"Hey don't worry about it, we've been on horseback all day so I'm not surprised that you're tired" he said as he helped her up.

"Thanks."

Rean smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Hey Alisa look up"

"Huh. oh wow."

When they looked up they saw the night sky filled with stars.

"Well I guess we know now that if you're out here it's better to look at the sky than the ground." he said.

"Yea."

After that they layed down on in the grass and watched the night sky.

"Hey Alisa?"

"Yea Rean?"

"If you don't mind can you tell me a bit about your past."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

Alisa just sighed but smiled.

"Alright I'll tell you."

And so she told him a bit about her past.

"And that's about it." she said.

"I see." he said while taking her hand. "I can't imagine what you must've been feeling all these years."

"Yea but it's okay. Now I have you and the rest of Class VII so I don't feel alone anymore."

"And you won't have to." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

She smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Rean."

They backed out of the embrace a bit and looked into each others eyes and slowly leaned in and just as their lips were about to meet.

"Hey Rean, Alisa where are you?"

At hearing the voice they jumped apart.

"Oh there you are. I've been looking for you two."

They turned around and saw Emma walking towards them.

"Hey are you two okay your faces are beat red."

"Yea Emma w-were fine." Alisa said.

"Yea. So why were you looking for us." Rean asked.

"Oh because it's time to go to bed come on you don't want to feel sleepy for tomorrow."

"Oh yea. I guess it is time huh." he said as he stood up and held up his hand to pull Alisa up.

"Yea I guess we should get to sleep. Alisa said.

The three went back to the hut.

"Good night Rean."

"Good night Alisa."

They both fell asleep thinking about what had almost happened.

July

In July she met his sister. They weren't formally introduced until the next day though.

"Yawn."

"Oh good morning Elise did you sleep well?" Alisa asked.

"Oh yes thank you for asking um"

"Oh right sorry I guess with everything that has happened yesterday, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Alisa Alisa Reinford."

"Oh so your Alisa my brother mentioned you a lot in his letter."

"H-He did?"

"Oh yes he said that you were a strong, kind, caring person and just by talking to you I can tell that he was right."

"He said all those things about me?" She asked while she felt her face go red.

"Yep."

"Yawn."

The girls turned and saw Rean walking down the stairs.

"Morning Elise, Alisa. Did you sleep alright last night?"

"Yea I slept alright."

"Good. Hey Alisa you alright? Your face is red."

"Oh I'm fine," she said as she turned away from him.

"Anyway come on I'm sure Sharon has breakfast ready." she said while heading into the kitchen.

When it was time for their field study they were in different groups but they were both going to the capital Heimdallr. And after their long and very exciting field study where they fought the terrorist group known as the Imperial Liberation Front and meeting the royal family. Rean and Alisa fell asleep on the train ride home.

Their Classmates decided to play a trick on them. They moved them so that sitting next to each other and so that Alisa's head was on Rean's shoulder and his head was on hers. And when they were near the station.

"Hey Alisa it's time to get up." Emma said.

"Come on Rean it's time to wake up," Gaius told him.

Both teens awoke and saw the position that they were in and then jumped apart their faces going red as their uniforms and their hearts racing a mile a minute. And the rest of their class just busted out laughing.

August

In August she found out that she had feeling for him. Alisa was sitting at the table talking with Sharon.

"So how are things with Master Rean Lady Alisa."

Alisa nearly spit her drink out.

"Cough cough S-Sharon why are you asking me something like that?"

"Why not you like him don't you?"

"No I-I don't." (Do I?). she thought.

"Oh well I think you do Milady. I just don't think you've realized it yet."

"Well well I-I." she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Haha well I have to start making dinner think about what I've said." Sharon said as she went into the kitchen and leaving Alisa with her thoughts.

Later that night Alisa laid in her bed thinking about what Sharon said.

(Oh well I think you do Milady. I just don't think you've realized it yet)

"Do I like Rean?" she asked herself. She just sighed and shifted so the she was laying on her side.

(Well I can't think about this now so I'll think about this tomorrow.) she thought as she went to sleep.

The next day after school she was playing lacrosse with the lacrosse club.

"Here." Emily said as she tossed the ball to Theresa.

"Got it." she said as she caught the ball. "Alisa to you."

"Okay I got it." she said but she tripped and fell down. She suddenly felt pain in her leg.

"Alisa are you alright." Theresa said.

"No my leg hurts I think it's sprained."

"Here let me check." Emily said as she bent down to inspect her leg. "Yea it's sprained alright."

"Alisa are you alright?"

The girls turned and saw Rean walking up to them.

"No she sprained her ankle." Theresa said.

"No don't worry about it I'm fine." she said as she tried to stand up only to fall and have Rean catch her.

"Hey hey take it easy you have a sprained ankle you need to stay off it." he said.

"Yea alright."

"Rean can you take Alisa to the nurse?" Emily asked.

"Yea sure thing you two continue with your practice." he said as he put Alisa's arm over his shoulder.

"Ready Alisa?"

She nodded. Blushing at how close they were.

"Alright up we go." he said as he pulled her up and they carefully walked to the nurse.

When they reached the nurse's office they saw her at her desk doing paper work.

"Instructor Beatrix." Rean said.

She looked up and saw the two.

"Oh my what happened?" she asked as she got up.

"I sprained my leg while playing lacrosse."

"I see Rean set her down here."

"Yes Instructor." he said as he placed her on a nearby bed.

"Let me see." she said as she as she examined her.

"Instructor Beatrix."

The three turned and saw a student walk in.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My friend got hurt bad."

"I see alright just give me a moment." she said as she got up and got something.

"Here Rean wrap this around her leg and take her back to the dorm." she said as handed Rean something and went with the student.

"Here Alisa hand me your leg."

As he was wrapping her leg she couldn't stop staring at him.

(He really cares about his friends I guess that's one of the reasons why I love him. Wait did I just think that.)

"Alisa."

"Huh yea Rean?"

"You okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 seconds."

"Oh sorry I was spacing out."

"Well anyway I've patched you up so let's go back to the dorm." he said as he held out his hand for her to take.

When she looked into his eye's she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Alisa you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yea Rean I fine." she said as she took his hand and he helped her up and put her arm around his shoulder and they walked back to the dorm.

On the way back she thought about what happened. (What happened back there. Why did my heart skip a beat.)

When they got back to the dorm they were greeted by Sharon.

"Oh my what happened?"

"I sprained my ankle while playing lacrosse."

"I see Master Rean can you go to the store and pick up these items while I take Lady Alisa to her room?"

"Sure no problem he said as he gave Alisa to Sharon and took the list."

"Thank you Master Rean."

He nodded "Alisa I'll come and and check on you later okay?

"Yea okay."

Once again he nodded and headed out.

When Sharon got Alisa to her room Alisa feel like she had to ask.

"Hey Sharon can I ask you something?"

"Anything Milady."

"When Rean was helping me I felt my heart skip a beat. Sharon does that mean what I think it does.

Sharon just smiled.

"Well what do you think it means Milady."

"I-I think that I might be in love with Rean."

"Yes I think you're right."

"Sharon what should I do?"

"Well Milady you're going to have to figure that out on your own."

"Oh I see. Sharon I'm going to take a nap wake me when dinner ready okay?"

"Of course Milady pleasant dreams." she said as she exited the room.

Alisa fell asleep while thinking of her new found love for Rean.

September

In September he visited her hometown. They were paired together for their field study to Roer. The completed the quests for the day that they got from Alisa's mother Irina Reinford. So they were just relaxing in Alisa's home. After everyone ate dinner they just when to do their own things.

Rean was walking out of the guest room where he just scolded Crow about the outfits for the concert. He saw Alisa walking towards the indoor garden. Rean decided to follow her and talk to her.

When he opened the door to the garden her heard her say.

"I'm so pathetic."

"Really because I think you're the opposite." he said surprising her.

"R-Rean don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. Anyway what wrong?"

"Well where do I begin."

She told him more about her mother and how she's worried that she's working herself to death.

"You know you really are sweet Alisa. You worry about people even when they get on your nerves. You're always looking out for everyone as well. Its one of the reasons that I admire you Alisa."

Alisa felt her cheeks go red.

"Why? I mean I'm nothing special unlike you."

"I'm special how am I special?"

"Well for starters you always know what to say and when to say it. You're always so strong and never back down. You always take the leading roll, it's why we say you're our leader. You always care about us even when we get on your nerves. You always go out of your way to help people too. Its for these reasons that I fell in love with you." her widened realizing what she said

(Oh crap did I say that that last part out loud.) she thought.

"Alisa you love me?"

(Oh crap I did say it out loud.)

"Oh well I-I." She just sighed. "Yes Rean I love you I'd realized it last month when you helped me with my ankle. So go ahead and reject m-."

Alisa was cut off because Rean pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke apart he said.

"Alisa I love you to."

"You do?"

"Yes I realized it two months ago when our friends pulled that trick on us."

"Oh I see." she said as she hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her back.

They decided to keep their relationship a secret until all the members of Class VII were together.

October

In October they tried to spend time together when they could, but with classes and preparing for their classes concert they didn't really have time to spend together. Then the festival came around. Rean decided to spend time with Alisa while doing things for the student counsel.

"Hey Alisa."

Alisa turned and saw Rean walking up to her.

"Oh hey Rean what's up?"

"Oh nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to spend to day together."

"Oh I mean it's alright with me, but don't you have to help the student counsel?"

"Well I was thinking we could hang out while I was helping."

Alisa smiled.

"Sure let's go." she said as she took his hand and run off dragging him.

"Hey hold on." he said while laughing.

Between helping people and seeing the attractions they had a lot of fun.

"Thanks Rean I had a lot of fun today."

"Yea same here."

They stopped outside the door to her room.

"So what was your favorite part of today?" he asked.

"I don't know we did so much today that I can't pick."

"Well I know mine."

"Oh really and what's that?"

"The garden spending time with you under that sky. It was amazing."

"Oh well aren't you the smooth talker." she said while laughing.

"But serious Rean thanks again for today." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice to spend time with my girlfriend. He said as he pulled her into a quick kiss."

"Come on let me drop off the stuff we got and let's join the others for dinner."

Later that night they had to face a tough battle that pushed everyone in their class to their limits, but they were victorious and headed to get rest for there concert tomorrow. In the morning they agreed to meet their families together before going their their separate ways until it was time for their concert.

"There they are now." she said as she saw her mother, grandfather, and Rean's sister Elise walking up to them.

"Hello grandfather, mother how was your trip here?"

"It was alright." her grandfather Gwyn answered.

"Indeed it was a fine trip." her mother agreed

"Hey Elise was your trip here alright."

"Yes it was fine Rean. Anyway ready to go?"

"Not yet there's something me and Alisa need to tell you three."

"And that is?" Irina asked.

Rean and Alisa looked at each other, nodded and took each others hand.

"Were dating."

The three were shocked by their words.

"Really is it true Alisa?" her mother asked.

"Indeed it is Madam chairman."

The group turned to see Sharon walking up to the group.

"Lady Alisa and Master Rean have been dating for about one month now."

"I see thank you Sharon." Irina said.

"Ha I had a feeling that you two would be together." Gwyn said.

"I had a feeling you fancied her when you sent me that letter. But anyway congratulations you two."

"Indeed"

"I'd never thought I'd live to see my granddaughter get such a nice young man."

The group decided to split up from there and would meet up when it was time for the final rehearsal for their concert.

When the concert was over everyone had a little time to rest before it was time for the dancing.

"Really Rean I'm fine go and dance with your girlfriend. If you don't ask now then it will be over by the time you ask." Elise said.

"Alright' but sure that you will be okay in your own?"

"Yes now go." she said as she gave him a shove in Alisa's direction.

Rean walked up to Alisa and taped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance Miss Reinford."

"Rean? But what about your sister?"

"She insisted that she would be fine and that I should go and dance with you."

"I see very well then you may have this dance sir Schwarzer." she said as she offered him her hand.

He took her hand and they went out the dance floor. After they danced they sat down and talked a bit before they when back to their families until they suddenly had to leave because of the sudden news that Grellia fortress was obliterated.

Later that night Alisa could not sleep the fact that Grellia fortress was destroyed still on her mind.

Deciding that she could not get to sleep she decided to go to the one person she could count on.

She out up and carefully walked to Reans room she knocked on the door. A minute later Rean opened the door.

"Alisa? What are you doing up?"

"Rean can I stay with you for the night?"

Shocked by her request.

"Alisa you know that if the instructor sees us we'll get in trouble right?"

"I don't care please Rean."

He just sighed but smiled.

"Alright Come on." he said as he let her in.

Alisa walked in and laid down on Reans bed when she turned to face him she saw him getting ready to lay on the floor.

"Rean what are you doing?" she asked.

"Sleeping on the floor."

"No. Rean sleep in the bed with me."

Rean once again shocked by her request.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Yes Rean we've had a long day today and both need rest. So come on.

Rean just sighed, gave in and climbed into bed with her.

Alisa put her head in his chest and Rean wrapped his arms around her.

"Rean?"

"Yes Alisa?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." he said as he pulled her into a kiss.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning. Everyone was eating breakfast.

"Where are Rean and Alisa?" asked Emma.

"I don't believe that Master Rean or Lady Alisa have awakened yet." Sharon said.

"Its rare for Rean to sleep in." Elliot said.

"True but with all that is happened these past 2 days I can't blame him for being exhausted." Gaius said.

"Yea and since there's no school today so I say let them sleep in." Sara said.

"Aww but they're going to miss breakfast." Millium said.

"Indeed I'm sure they wouldn't want that I'll go and wake up Alisa." Laura said.

"Then I'll go and wake up Rean." Crow said. As the two when to wake them up.

"So I heard that Millium had the two of you running around like rag dolls on the first day of the festival." Fie said.

"Don't remind me." Machias said.

"Yes for once we agree." Jusis said.

"That bad?" Emma asked.

They both nodded.

"That's strange." the group turned and saw Laura walking back into the room.

"What is it Laura?" asked Fie.

"I went into her room but she wasn't there."

"Maybe she went out?" Elliot suggested.

"No I was up early and I did not see milady go out."

"Hey guys." everyone turned and saw that Crow had returned.

"You need to see this." he gestured everyone to follow him.

Everyone followed Crow up the stairs.

"Shhh." he gestured everyone to he quiet as he lead them to Reans room and opened the door.

Everyone looked inside and saw Rean and Alisa sleeping together.

"Aww they look so peaceful." Emma said.

"Yea they look cute" Fie said.

"Reans one lucky bastard." Crow said

"Yep." Sara said as she closed the door.

"Let's leave the lovebirds alone shall we."

"You won't punish them will you instructor?" Elliot asked.

"No after everything that has happened I'm going to let this one slide. Besides I'm sure Crow will be hanging this over their heads for quite sometime."

"Oh you know it Sara."

A week later they were separated.

"It's over Crow take this Enlightened Domination." Rean said as he and Valimar attacked Crow and The Azure Knight Ordine. The strength of the attack was enough to make Crow and the Azure Knight take a knee.

When they saw this the rest of Class VII was cheering.

"Haha… You really don't do anything halfway, do you? I thought I knew what you could do with your Eight Leaves training, but you're fighting on a whole 'nother level today." Crow said.

"Good thing, too otherwise I'd never have stood a chance against you. Time to make good on our wager, Crow! You're coming back with us!" Rean said.

After he said that the Azure Knight began to take a stand and change form.

"What in the…?"

"You've been piloting a Divine Knight for one day. I've been using mine for over three years. Did you think I wouldn't have a trump card to play?" Crow said as he used his Blade to knock Vallimar on his back.

(Rean No) Alisa thought.

Rean saw the Azure knight Approaching him.

"No"

"NO you don't" everyone in Class VII said as they got in between Crow and Rean.

"Rean, are you okay?!" Alisa asked.

"Guys what are you doing?"

"We're going to buy you time to get away from here!"

"Run, while you still have the chance!" Laura said.

"I-I can't… I won't just leave you all here!"

"You can, and you must! Heimdallr's been occupied, and it's only a matter of time before we've got a full-blown civil war on our hands!" Machias said.

"They might've been caught off guard today but the Imperial army's full of elite soldiers. When the war starts, it'll be long and bloody." Fie said

"But it doesn't have to be like that! You and the Ashen Knight could change things! You could find a third way, like Prince Olivert was talking about! A way that doesn't bow to either faction!" Elliot said.

"You can become the wind that changes the course of this conflict!" Gaius said.

"You guys, I.. No, I can't! You'll never make it against him by yourselves! Just run! Please!"

"Hah. Just look at yourself. You're in no position to be worrying about us." Jusis said.

"Yeah! Just leave it to us!" Millium said.

"Once you've escaped, we'll go and join the instructors, so don't worry! Take care of him for us, okay, Celine? Emma asked"

"Easier said than done." she said.

"Prolonging current battle poses the risk of sustaining damage… Immediate tactical retreat is advised." Valimar said.

"That voice! Are you Valimar?" Rean said.

"So you've gathered enough power, have you? Well, we may have lost this battle, but at least we'll live to fight another day. Alright get us out of here. As far away in Erebonia as you can take us!" Celine said.

"Command acknowledged. Charting course.."

"Wait no! That's my call to make!"

"Rean.. There's so much I want to say right now. You're the one who gave me the courage to find my way in life. That's why, this time, I want to be the one to help you find yours! I love you Rean and when we meet again you better be in one piece okay." Alisa said.

"Alisa."

Valimar began to rose to his feet and flew up into the air.

"No! They need me! Let me staaaaay!" Rean said as Valimar began to fly away. And the last thing Rean saw was Crow and the Azure Knight preparing to strike.

November

In November he was unconscious and she was in hiding from the Noble Alliance. One night Alisa couldn't sleep and walked out into the night sky of Nord. She remembered the time she spent here with Rean.

"Rean please be safe."

"Alisa?"

She turned and saw Gaius and Millium standing there.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry I'm sure the winds will guide you two back together again." Gaius said.

"Yea I'm sure that you and Rean will be together and be all lovey dovey again soon." Millium said.

Alisa felt her face go red, but smiled.

"Thanks guy's. Go back and get some sleep. I'll go back in a minute."

They nodded and went back inside.

Alisa turned and once again looked back up at the sky and saw a shooting star.

She put her hands together and said "Rean please be safe and come back to me soon." and turned around and went back inside.

Little did she know the next day.

"Ugh where am I?"

December

In December they were reunited.

"Rean look over there." Elliot said.

Rean looked at where Elliot was pointing and saw Alisa and Millium fighting a monster. And was getting their buts kicked. Just as the monster was about to attack again.

"Oh no you don't." Rean said as he quickly went in and blocked the monsters attack. While Captain Claire fired a couple rounds into the beast.

"Alisa, Millium are you alright?" Rean said.

"Rean!" Alisa said happily.

"You're totally alive. And Claire with you too! Double score!" Millium said.

"Sorry it took so long Alisa."

"No it's alright I'm just glad you're safe."

"Hey fight now flirt later." Fie said.

"Right."

"Be Careful everyone this is no ordinary beast it's a Cryptid!" Celine said.

"Right ready Alisa?"

"Ready Rean." she said as they formed a combat link.

"Class VII attack."

The battle was not that hard but the beast was quite strong, but them managed to beat it with little to no problem. When the battle was over Millium hugged Claire happy to see her. Everyone looked at them with a smile on their faces.

"Rean."

Rean turned only to get tackled into a hug by Alisa.

"Its really you isn't it I'm not dreaming am I."

"No your not I'm actually here. How are you are you alright? I see you managed to find Gwyn at least."

"Yea I, wait a minute forget about me what about you? Where have you been ever since we parted back in Trista? And how did you end up coming here? And I can see why you're with Celine, but how come you're with the others? "

"Sorry it's a long story and I promise that I will fill you in later alright. Sorry for being a pain."

"No forget about that I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm so sorry for all that we put you though."

"What are you sorry for?"

"We knew just how much it would hurt you to part with us like that. We knew our choice would bring you nothing but suffering and misery. We knew that you would blame yourself for what happened. For not finding a better way. But that was the only choice we had. At the end of the day we believed it was the best thing for us all and for this country as a whole. Even if it meant willingly forcing all of the burden onto you. "I'm so so sorry Rean, I'm a terrible girlfriend."

He was shocked about what she said but smiled and held her tight

"Please you've got nothing to apologize for. You're right you didn't have a choice there was no other way. But here we are together again. And it was only because I could trust all of you I was able to come this far. I couldn't be more thankful if anything I should be thanking you. So that's what I'm going to say. Thank you Alisa."

"You big goof. Thank you Rean thank you for coming back to us. Thank you for coming back to me.

"And I'm not going anywhere without you. Also Alisa." he said as he put his hand on her chin and make her look him in the eyes.

"Promise me that you will never say that you are a terrible girlfriend again okay. Because you're not a terrible girlfriend you're the the best."

Instead of saying anything. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

After that moment they had much more work to do for the day. But that night when everyone was back in Ymir. Rean was just resting in his room when he heard a knock at the door.

(Who's knocking at this hour.) he thought. As he walked to the door and opened it and saw Alisa there.

"Alisa what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything she just walked in closed the door behind her.

"Hey Alisa is something the mat-"

He didn't finish because she pulled him in for a kiss. He was shocked at first but slowly closed his eyes and kissed back.

"Sorry about that I just needed to make sure that I'm not dreaming that you're really here holding me in your arms. That were finally together after a nearly 2 months apart."

"Alisa." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry I'm here and I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Rean can I stay here for the night?"

He just smiled at her and nodded. They got in bed together Alisa had her head on his chest and Rean had his arms wrapped around her.

"Alisa?"

"Yea Rean?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Rean."

The next morning everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast.

"Wheres Rean and Alisa?" Machias asked.

"I don't know Alisa wasn't in the room when I woke up." Fie said.

"I think Reans still asleep." Gaius said.

"That strange my son never sleeps in. I'll go wake him up. Reans mother Lucia said.

"Wait is anyone getting a sense of deja vu here?" Elliot asked.

"Now that you mention it. Both Alisa and Rean not here at breakfast and Rean oversleeping. Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking." Machias asked.

Everyone nodded as Reans mother walked down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"So why are you smiling like that?" Fie asked.

"Because of this she said as she showed them a picture of Rean and Alisa in bed together.

"Yep as I thought." Machias said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Over the next few days they did a lot of stuff. Getting all of the members of Class VII back together. Ymir being attacked by the Noble Alliance. Rean going with them to keep everyone safe. Everyone coming to rescue Rean, Receiving the Courages from Prince Olivert. And becoming a third party in the war. Everyone was currently asleep on the Courages Except for two people.

Rean couldn't sleep so he decided to go out on the deck for some fresh air. When he got there he saw Alisa standing there looking up. Suddenly a gust of wind come and she shivered Rean smiled and took off his jacket.

"You know if you're going to be out here you should put on more layers it's cold." he said as he put put his jacket on her.

She looked at him and smiled "Thanks."

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking just thinking, you?"

"Couldn't get to sleep so I came out here to get some fresh air."

"Oh I see." She said then she suddenly hugged him.

"Alisa?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so relieved that you're all right. When you left with the Crow and the rest of the Alliance I was so worried."

"Alisa I'm sorry I worried you so much." he said as he hugged her back.

"Don't be I'm just glad that you're alright."

They stayed that way for awhile just in each others arms.

"Hey Rean?"

"Yea Alisa?"

"Do you think that all of us will make it out if this war alive?"

"I can't say for certain but I'm confident that we can all make it out alive."

"Hey Rean can we stay out here for a little while longer?"

He Smiled at her "Of course."

They sat down and talked about everything occasionally sharing a kiss or two until they fell asleep under the night sky.

Over the next few days they were busy helping people and they helped took back Celdic and Roer from the Nobel Alliance. Today everyone was just relaxing. Alisa was in her house when she saw Rean walk in. She could tell that something was bugging him.

(He must be thinking about what happened yesterday with Vulcan.) she thought.

"Hey Rean come over here."

Curious on what his girlfriend wanted he followed her to the indoor garden.

"Remember this view?" she asked.

"How could I forget this is where we confessed our feelings for each other and shared our first kiss." he said smiling.

Then she hugged him.

"Alisa?" Rean

"Rean please talk to me. I know you're confused and frustrated about what happened with Vulcan yesterday. So please Rean talk to me. Let me help you."

"He smiled and hugged her back "Alright" he said.

He told her about all the things that were on his mind.

"Thank you Alisa. I feel better now."

She smiled "Well I know one way you can thank me."

"Oh and what's that miss Reinford."

"This" she said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Rean smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

A few days later after helping more people and releasing Bareahard from the Alliances control. Class VII was resting after another job well done.

Alisa was just walking around town thinking about her boyfriend.

(Rean he goes through so must more than anyone. I hate the fact that I can't help him when he's fighting in Valimar. That all I can do is watch and cheer him on.)

Then she spotted Rean talking with Fie outside a store so she decided to talk to them.

"Rean, Fie."

The two turned and saw her.

"Hey Alisa." Rean said.

"Sup" Fie said.

"What are you two up to?"

"Oh Rean just gave me a piggy back ride here to get my shoes repaired because they broke."

"Oh Really" she said while glaring at Rean.

"Hey come on Alisa don't stare at me like that."

"Oh relax I'm just joking" she said while laughing

"So what are up to today Alisa?"

"Oh nothing much." But then she thought of something. "Actually Rean I need a favor from you."

"Okay what is it Alisa?"

"Follow me I'll explain on the way." She said taking his hand in hers.

"See you later Fie."

"Bye."

As they were walking Alisa explained to him what he wanted to do.

"You want me to take you inside of Valimar?" he asked.

She nodded "Please Rean."

Rean just looked at her and smiled. "How could I say no to that cute face of yours come on let's see if it's alright with Valimar. He said as they walked onto the courageous.

Then they walked to the hanger and told Valimar what they wanted to do.

"Very well." he said as he teleported both Rean and Alisa into the control room. When the teleportation process was completed Rean was sitting in the command chair with Alisa on his lap. They both noticed the position that they were in and blushed.

"Not that I mind Valimar but couldn't you have picked another position?"

"I apologize but while there is room for someone and a familiar to ride in comfort there is no room for two people to do the same."

"Oh you are so lying."

"Rean it's alright." Alisa said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Rean we've slept in the same bed twice being in this position is alright."

"Alright."

Alisa looked around "So, this is what Valimar looks like on the inside, huh? It's kinda...gloomy, isn't it? She asked.

"Well, there's not much point in having the front screen on when I'm not actually fighting. I have it up often enough these days, but honestly, it doesn't bother me that much. I can see outside fine when I need to."

"Oh, right… It's weird to sit here and think of all the battles you're fought with Valimar. When you fought those alliance Soldats and against Scarlet and Vulcan, you were right where you're sitting now. Even when you fought with Crow." she said.

"The fights are always different, but the scenery in here doesn't change much. I'm usually so caught up in the fight that I don't really pay much attention to what it looks like inside here, though. Celine and Valimar have helped me a lot, so I'm getting better at this whole thing, though, bit, by, bit."

"It's not fair. I'm your girlfriend and yet it feels like I've barely helped you at all. When were on the ground I can help you with my attacks and arts, but when it's time for you and Valimar to fight I feel so helpless that I can't help you at all. That all I can do is just sit on the sidelines while you and Valimar do the heavy fighting.

Rean noticed the tears coming out of her eye's "I'm sorry Rean. I sorry that I'm so useless I really am a terrible girlfri-"

Rean kissed her cutting her off. "Alisa you're not useless every time I'm in here fighting I don't feel alone. I feel like you and everyone are right beside me fighting along with me. Sure you're not in here with me but that doesn't matter because no matter what I know that you're there watching and cheering me on. It gives me the strength to fight and win the battles that I fight in here. Alisa you help me more that you realize.

He wiped the tears from her eyes "So don't say that you're a bad girlfriend ever again okay Alisa.

She looked into his eyes and gave him smiled. He smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss.

A few days later they took back Trista and the academy and everyone students and teachers were celebrating

"Hey Rean."

Rean turned around and saw Alisa walking to him and Valimar.

"Oh hey Alisa what's up I thought you were talking with the lacrosse team?"

"Well I was but a certain someone told me to spend some time with my boyfriend. So what are you up to?"

"Oh I was just thanking Valimar for taking guard for the night."

"Oh yea that's right thank you Valimar."

"No thanks is necessary."

"Well anyway do you mind if I steal Rean from you."

"Not at all you two have fun."

"Thanks come on Rean." she said pulling his hand.

"Alright see you later Valimar."

"See you later my awakener."

The two left Valimar and went back into town.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Well I was thinking we could see how the dorm is. We haven't checked on it after all."

"That's true lets go and check it out." he said as they walked hand and hand to the dorm.

When they entered the dorm they felt like they were stepping back in time.

"Even though it's only been two months. It feels like it's been years since we've been here huh?" Alisa asked.

"Yea."

They decided to check out their rooms then they went out into the hall and talked.

"Hey Alisa Remember how we meet in Spring?"

"Yea we were both taking in the scenery and I bumped into you then you helped me up we chatted for a minute before I headed off to the academy.

"Yea. and later we fell down a trapdoor and well you know how that song and dance went."

"Yea thanks for reminding me." she said while she felt her face go red.

"Oh sorry."

"You know I was mad at first but then I thought why would he do that for someone who he just met. I wanted to know just what kind of person you were and so I watched you trying to figure out that question. And before I knew it I couldn't get you out of my head and the more I found out about you the more I wanted to see how you saw the world. I began to like you and the more and more time we spent together I fell in love with you. And the day that we confessed our feelings for eachother I was so happy I was crying tears of joy. That day you made me the most happiest person in the world and when we were separated I was so worried about you everyday I was wondering if you were okay and the day you came back to me I felt like I was complete again. So again Rean thank you for making me so happy."

"I should be thanking you. Your always kind to everyone even when they're on your nerves. When your were still mad at me you still tried to help me when I was asked a question in class. I began to wonder who is this girl why is she helping me even though she hated me. I began to wonder just who you were and what kind of person you would be and as we talked and talked and I learned more about you I thought about you more and more. And when our friends played that trick on us I realized how I felt about you. But was scared. What if you didn't feel the same I thought. But that night when you said that you loved me I felt like I was complete like I finally found what I have been searching for."

"Rean."

"And when we were separated I was so worried I had just learned that I had been out for a month. My first thought was if you were okay or not. And later when I thought I was about to die to that magic knight I thought about you. And Later when Valimar told me that you and the other's were alright I was so relieved that I felt tears streaming down my face. And when we finally got back together again I felt as though I was whole again, And when you said you were a terrible girlfriend. I just wanted to stop you and give you a scolding for saying that. And later down the line you helped me out so much throughout this war. If it wasn't for you then I don't know where I'd be right now. So Alisa thank you thank you for helping me throughout this whole journey Thank you for helping me find you who I truly am. And lastly thank you for loving me like I love you." Rean saw that she was crying.

"Alisa you okay?" he asked. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes Rean I-I'm Just so happy right now." she said. As she hugged him crying into his chest. Rean just smiled and hugged her back. They looked into each others eye and leaned in to give each other a kiss. Later they went into Rean's room and fell asleep in each others arms.

January

In January he was distant from everyone. And deciding that she had enough of it Alisa decided to do something about it. Alisa knocked on his door.

"Rean open up."

A minute later Rean opened the door.

"Oh hey Alisa whats up?"

"Rean I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

He nodded and stepped aside to let her in. She stepped inside, closed the door and walked to his bed.

"Rean you've been distant from everyone."

"What no I-"

"Yes you have." she interrupted him. "Look Rean I know you took Crows death hard and the fact the the one that he wanted dead was still alive after he shot him, and learning that he was your real father doesn't help either. But the fact that you're keeping it all to yourself and distancing yourself from everyone isn't the answer Rean. Please it hurts me that you're doing this. Please Rean talk to me let me help you." she said as she took his hands in hers.

"Alisa." he said as he felt tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry. " Alisa let go of his hands and hugged him. "I'm so so sorry. I promised that I would bring him back. I promised Towa Angelica and George that I would make him graduate with them. But I couldn't do it." he was now crying non stop.

"It's okay you did the best you could and they know that to."

"But I couldn't"

"No buts you made sure that everyone feelings got through to him, and you let everyone know how he felt about everyone. So please Rean don't worry about it." The stayed in that position for about 30 minutes while he let everything out.

"Alisa." he said as he looked into her eyes "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you and everyone worry about me. I'm sorry that I distanced myself from you and everyone instead of coming to you and the others for help. I'm so so sorry can you forgive me."

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes you are forgiven."

"Thanks. I guess I should go and apologize to everyone." he said as he got up only for Alisa to push him back down.

"Nope that can wait until later. Right now you have to make up for 2 weeks of not being with me." she said with a smirk."

Rean just smiled "Yeah I guess your right and I think I know just where to start."

"Oh really how?'

"Like this." he said as he pulled her into a kiss. She just smiled and kissed him back.

February

In February He was asked to help defend Crossbell. And he agreed. When Rean was leaving All of Class VII saw him off.

"Well my train should be here shortly." Rean said as he set down his bags and turned to face his class.

"Rean have a safe travel and come back soon." Machias said.

"Yea and be sure to call us when you can." Emma said.

"Thanks Machias Emma."

"Rean be careful out there okay." Elliot. Said.

"Yea and kick some but." Fie said

"I will Elliot Fie"

"May the winds guide you back to us." Gaius said.

"And may the path of the sword as well." Laura said.

"Thank you Gaius Laura.

"Take care Rean. Oh and say hi to Claire for me will ya." Millium said

"Don't be to reckless out there." Jusis said.

"Hey Rean make sure that you come back to us I don't want to hear that one of my students was hurt while not under my care." Sara said.

"I will thanks Millium Jusis Instructor.

"Rean I-I." (Oh forget it) Alisa thought. As she hugged him.

"Rean you better come back to me in one peace or I'll never forgive you."

"I will Alisa and I'll be sure to call you when I can."

"You better."

They heard the sound of the train coming in well I have to go. He said as he picked up his bags and walked to the train.

"Rean wait." Alisa said

Rean turned around only for Alisa to kiss him.

"Be home soon okay? I love you."

He smiled and hugged her one last time "I will and I love you to."

He let go of her and boarded the train. When the train was rolling out he waved to them and They waved back.

March

In March he returned.

Rean was walking out of the train station.

"It's hard to Believe that it's been a whole month since I was last here. I guess it didn't snow after all". He said to himself.

Rean took a moment to remember the day the reclaimed Trista.

(It's not like the excitement from that day has faded away or anything. So why? Why do I feel so cold?) He thought.

Then he saw a flower petal fly by him.

"Huh." he looked up and saw a tree had bloomed Lino flowers.

"Oh Lino flowers." (Just like the day I met Alisa.)

"Welcome back Rean."

Rean turned and saw saw his friends walking up to him.

"Welcome back" Elliot said.

"Haha what are you doing standing there?" Machias asked.

"It's not like you to wallow in nostalgia. Did the flowers get to you?" Jusis asked.

"You all came to see me?"

"Haha they just started budding yesterday." Emma said.

"Should be in full bloom in about a week." Fie said.

"Ahaha guess some of them couldn't wait." Millium said.

"I guess not." Rean closed his eye for a second. "It's good to be back you guys."

"Agreed. We're all so happy to see you again." Laura said.

"You must be wiped out after all that you did, though." Gaius said.

"I'm fine actually. It really wasn't that tough. Still did all of you really come out here just to welcome me back?"

"Heehee why wouldn't we?" Towa asked.

"It's not like we second years have any lessons to worry about this time of year." Angelica said.

"Besides I already had to come out here cause of Valimar, so I figured I might as well say hi to you too." George said.

"Thanks but aren't you guys supposed to be in class right now?"

"Well technically yes, but I changed it into a self study period. And that was only possible because everyone's favorite captain told us exactly when you would be arriving. " Sara said as she gestured towards Towa.

"Oh really now. It's nice to see you here to Celine."

"W-Well don't think I went out of my way to be here or anything. But given the way you acted when you left, I was a little worried about y- I mean I wasn't Not at all."

Emma just laughed at the cats awkwardness.

"Haha still thanks everyone."

"So what now? Going back to the dorm for some well earned rest." his girlfriend asked.

"We can carry your stuff for you if you want." Gaius offered.

"No no I'm fine. You said that class is in session right now right? I'm a student so I might as well attend. I mean I have been absent for a month now."

"Wow you're no fun at all. I was hoping we could skip the whole class thing and get to the welcome back party." Sara said.

"I like that idea." Fie said.

"C'mon it's party time!" Millium exclaimed.

"Am I the only one who cares about studying at this school?" Machias asked.

"Ahaha. Well, maybe we can hold the party tonight instead. Elliot suggested.

Haha. In that case, we should probably head back to the academy." Laura said.

Everyone nodded and turned to walk back to the academy.

As the were walking Alisa stopped and turned to Rean

"Rean?"

"Yea Alisa?"

Alisa didn't say anything she walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad that you're back."

"It's good to be back." he said as he took her hand in his and they walked to catch up to their Friends.

Later on that night after their little return party. Rean had a knock at his door. Knowing who it would be. He got up and opened the door and saw just who he thought it was Alisa.

"Let me guess you want to sleep here tonight."

She just smiled at him and nodded.

Rean gave a smile in return "Alright get in here you." he said as he let her in.

They got in his bed in their normal position her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Rean?"

"Yea?"

"I'm so glad that your back."

"I'm glad to be back."

They looked into each others eye's

"I love you Alisa."

"I love you to Rean." Then they shared one more kiss before they went to sleep.

The spent time together when they can but with final exams coming up they didn't really have too much time on there hands then the day before their last free day came.

Rean was about to go to the student counsel room and see if there was any thing that he could do tomorrow when he hear a voice.

"Rean?"

Rean looked up and saw Alisa walking up to him.

"Oh hey Alisa what's up I thought you were going to hang out with the lacrosse team?"

"Oh I am, but I wanted to spend a little time with you first please Rean?"

Rean looked at her and smiled. "Of course." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

They stayed that way for a little bit just hugging and occasionally sharing a kiss till it was time to part ways.

"Rean?"

"Yea?"

"Can you come by my room tonight?"

He looked at her and nodded

"Thanks Rean." she said as she walks out of the classroom and walks to the lacrosse field.

Later that night Rean walked to Alisa's room and knocked.

"Come in." he heard.

Rean entered and saw that Alisa was staring at here lacrosse equipment.

"Feeling sad about leaving the lacrosse club behind?"

She turned and faced him and nodded. "Yea the time I spent with them will be wonderful memories to think about in the years to come.

Rean nodded understanding. "Does that mean you're going to keep up with lacrosse in Roer?"

She shook her head. "No sadly I don't think so. I doubt I'll have time for sports. I'm getting dizzy thinking about how much I'll be busy. No scratch that being busy just means that I need to make time for exercising."

Rean just chuckled. "Well good luck with that. Helping out the Reinford group sounds like one all nighter after another."

"Well I won't be helping until grandfather shows me the ropes. As I am now I doubt I'd be able to help rebuild the company at all. But you can bet that I'll leave mother speechless with how much progress in a year's time."

"I have no doubt that you can do it Alisa. And Sharon will always be able to help you if you need her."

"She probably would but then she'd tell everything she did to mother."

Alisa was silent for a moment then suddenly hugged Rean.

"Alisa?"

"To be honest I don't really care what happens to the Reinford group. I don't even want to go back to Roer. All I want is to stay here with you."

Rean just wrapped his arms around her.

"Alisa. We talked about this. The best thing for us to do right now is to go our separate ways. You've only got one life so make the most of it. You shouldn't feel like you should give that up for someone else's sake. It's true for us as it is for the rest of our classmates."

"I know I just hate that it has to be this way. But with half of the company's directors now gone, the group is weaker then ever now. Everyone's saying that we should be making weapons more and more now, but the company's in no position to be doing that. Mother and grandfather might be skilled, but they aren't that skilled for the changing times. As their family, I feel like I should be right there supporting them. No forget that not because I have to because I want to support them."

Rean smiled and patted her head.

"Then that's what you should do. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Even if we're apart I'll always be thinking of you. Not a day will go by where I'm not thinking about the strong, hardworking, kind hearted girl That I fell in love with. And our paths might be going their separate ways for now but I'm sure that one day they will cross again and will become one path."

"Oh Rean" she said as they leaned in and shared a kiss.

They stayed that way for a while.

"Rean can I ask you something?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Can you stay here with me tonight."

He smiled and nodded.

They hopped in her bed and went to sleep in eachothers arms.

Then finally It was March 25th the day they went their separate ways.

All the member of class VII were in front of the train station. They had just thanked instructor Sara for everything she has done for them over the year.

Alisa turned and looked at Rean.

"Rean you will come and visit me right."

"Don't worry as soon as i have some time off I'll come and visit you, and that goes for everyone as well."

"You better." she said.

Then all the member of class VII waved goodbye to Rean as the entered the train station.

Rean then thought of something and when inside the train station ran up to Alisa and taped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and saw him, then he pulled her in for a kiss.

When the broke apart he said "I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you to Rean and I'll be holding you to that." she said as she boarded her train.

As the train was leaving he waved to her and she waved back.

When he was out of view she smiled and out her hands in her pockets and felt something. She took it and pulled it out and saw it was a ring.

"What is that Milady? Sharon asked.

"It's a ring but how did it." then it hit her. "Rean he must of put it in my pocket when he kissed me." she looked closer at the ring and saw that on the inside it said Always Yours.

Sharon smiled "Master Rean is quite the charmer isn't he milady. She looked at Sharon and smiled. "Yea he is, but that's one of the things that I love about him." she said as she slipped the ring on her finger.

Meanwhile

Rean walked out of the train station and looked at the sky and thought that one day he will see her again and then their paths will become one.


End file.
